Fieber
by forgottendiary
Summary: Who would've thought that only a fever could let these two realize how similar yet different they are in this world? [please r&r...this is my first ever EVA ficcie]
1. Part 1

**Fieber**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Konnichiwa minna-san! I don't know if anyone knows me here in the Evangelion section, cuz I have been purely writing about Rurouni Kenshin for 4 years now. But anyways, this is my debut for Neon Genesis Evangelion, and it's just a two-part fic. I don't know, I think I still have to accommodate Evangelion into my system first before finally being able to write a multi-chap fic for it.

This is a ShinjixAsuka pairing (yes, I am a big time Shinji and Asuka fan!). I have nothing against Rei or to someone else you might want to pair Shin-chan with, but since this is my ficcie, SxA rules! Haha! Also, since this is just a two-part fic, do not expect the major characters to appear. This story came to my mind while watching one of the episodes where Shinji reflects on Asuka's past, although it's just an itsy bitsy portion. The thing is, the series never really showed (correct me if I'm wrong) how he learned about Asuka's mom and all, so this is my way of "looking at it".

I am writing this with the thought of having a Psychology final exam tomorrow. Bleh...But hehe...I felt like writing this now. So yes, without so much blabbering, I give you "Fieber" (fever).

**Warnings: **As earlier mentioned, this is my first time to write an Eva fic, and you might find the characters a bit OCC. Forgive me for that.

**Timeframe: **A tangent from the original series. Happens somewhere after episode 15. Think of it as a time-stretcher, or even a filler! laughs

**Disclaimer:** EVA is not mine.

* * *

**PART I**

"Arggh...Why didn't she just let baka-Shinji do it anyway!" Asuka grumbled in her breath while hastily pulling out the grocery list from her uniform's pockets again. She has been doing so for the last 10 minutes, and the paper was already frayed and squashy. It was actually Misato's turn to do the grocery today, but as Asuka was walking back home, Misato called her up, dictating the grocery items over the phone. When Asuka asked why she won't be able to do her turn of grocery, the older woman said she had to stay over at the headquarters due to some "unintended emergency".

_Yeah, I bet that unintended emergency has something supposed to do with Kaji! _Asuka scornfully told herself raising her eyebrow at no one.

"Let's see, what did I miss..." her eyes scanned the frayed grocery list and then to the items in her grocery basket simultaneously.

"Eeeehh! Verflucht! (Darn it)" Asuka grumbled, turning a heel with the realization that she forgot the box of eggs which was in a few aisles back from where she was.

Walking back with a strained look on her face, she noticed that not too many people were around the grocery. She could clearly hear the sound of her leather shoes against the marble flooring of the grocery store.

Suddenly, a child's voice caught her ears.

"Mama! Mama!"

Asuka stopped looking down at the small child who was on her left side. She predicted the child was somewhere between 4 or 5 years old. She was a plump girl with shiny brown hair.

"Mama!" the child's call turned a bit frustrated while warily biting the hand of the doll in her arms.

"Mou, come here Mikako-chan!" A sweet voice uttered the girl's name from behind Asuka.

"Mama!" delight was clearly seen on the little girl's chubby face and she hurriedly ran to her mother's presence.

Asuka gulped, feeling a sense of jealousy within her and slowly craned her neck to take a glimpse of the child and her mother. She hastily removed her eyes off them though, and pretended she didn't see anything. But the joyous giggle and the Motherese tone of the woman betrayed her.

Asuka returned the piece of paper in her pockets, crumpling it completely in the process and then smiled sarcastically to herself. "Well, what do you know. That child might be one of those Secure Type Infants when she was still a baby."

"Zeitverschwendung. (Waste of time)" Asuka said flatly, and with a quick "hmp" continued to do her bidding.

o0O0o

"Hmm, I can't start cooking without supplies. Misato said Asuka will be doing the grocery, but I wonder what's taking her so long." Shinji closed the empty fridge--with the exception of Misato's cans of beer--with a wry look.

"Qwwwwaaa!" Pen-pen came into the kitchen looking up at Shinji who was leaning on the fridge with arms crossed.

Shinji forced a smile. "Eh, gomen ne. I know you're hungry, but I don't have anything from you yet. Not until--" Shinji's words were cut off as the random patter on the roof suddenly came down in full force accompanied with the usual lightning and thunder. Looking outside the window, everything seemed to be silenced by the rain's heavy downpour.

"Oh no! Asuka! She, she never brings an umbrella with her!"

A sweat drop went off Pen-pen's head.

Meanwhile, in the streets of Tokyo-3 a sullen Asuka walked lazily with her grocery and school bag in her arms. Somehow, the child's voice calling "Mama" reverberated through her senses and then it unconsciously tapped into the back of her mind--with her own inner voice replacing that of the child's, waking up the suppressed memories she had tried to get rid off for such a long time.

_Mama! Mama! Look at me! I was chosen! I was chosen to be the pilot of the Evangelion! The only one in the world! The best there is! Please look at me Mama!_

_Please don't kill me Mama! Noo! I don't want to die! Please don't kill me! _

_Mamaaaaaa!_

That last word echoed throughout her being, fading into the numbness of her consciousness.

Before that final vision made its way into her psyche, she sturdily closed her eyes and shook her head sideways. "Iya..." she calmly whispered to herself. "I promised...I can't...I won't...cry anymore."

Suddenly, something moist struck her cheek. And then her arms. Her head. Once, twice, thrice.

"Eh?" Looking up, she realized it was going to rain.

"Sheist! (shit)" She fumbled and then started to run as fast as she could. She thought she could outpace the rain since the building of Misato's apartment was already in her view. But to her dismay, the rain came down with all its wrath. She tried to use her bag to cover her from the rain while hugging the groceries to herself, but the rain was just too strong. Giving up, she put her school bag on top of the grocery bag and then started to run while in a semi-ducked position, trying to protect both her bag and groceries from the onslaught above. She succeeded a bit, but not without her being soaked from head to toe. Cursing, she just ran faster even though the rain obscured her view.

o0O0o

The sound of the door being opened made Shinji go straight into the hallway.

"Okaeri na--" There, he was greeted by a soaked and panting Asuka whose clothes and hair were dripping as if water came out of her body.

"A-asuka...You're soaking wet!" He exclaimed unsure of what to say or do. Sure, she was a mess--her red mane was plastered at the sides of her cheeks and neck, her clothes clung tightly to her skin--there was something about it that made her look so helpless yet so beautiful at the same time. And he couldn't think of anything but to stare at her with a half-open mouth.

"Anta baka! I already know that! You don't have to tell me! dummkopf!" Asuka glared at him while hastily taking her water-filled shoes. "Make yourself useful and take this for me!" Asuka gave him a look and then almost threw the groceries and her bag onto Shinji's arms waking him up from his stupor.

"Uh, hai!" Shinji retorted quietly following her actions with his eyes.

Asuka made her way inside with her socks making wet markings on the floor while her clothes and hair continued to drip with water. "Argh! Kisama! Why didn't you just do the groceries anyway? You were at NERV with Misato the whole day!"

Shinji followed cautiously from behind. "But I was with Dr. Akagi for some maintenance on Unit 01's back-up data. I never saw Misato, except that she called me up on the phone saying you'll--" For the uncountable time, Shinji was again cut off.

"Ah! For the love of God! Enough of this!" Asuka raised her hands up expressing her dissent. "It's already done! Hmph! I'm going to my room!" And all that was heard was a loud snap. Without anything, she opened her door again. "Make sure you cook something nice for me!" With a nippy glare at the Third Children, Asuka closed her door yet again.

"H-hai..." Shinji returned nodding his head although he knew she didn't see it anyway. Removing his eyes from Asuka's room, he looked at the grocery and Asuka's bag in his arms.

Her school bag, was well, as soaked as its owner. He was sure all her notes and anything in there was bathed in water. Putting it aside, he decided he'll try to "salvage" and dry whatever was salvageable first before cooking dinner. And then it hit him. The grocery bag was, of course, wet on the outside, but the things inside showed almost no sign of water or even moisture.

A small smile crept upon his young face. "Silly girl."

o0O0o

The crisp sound of knife cutting something on the chopping board hummed through the kitchen where Shinji was preparing food that was "something nice for Asuka". With the rain still rummaging outside, Shinji decided to make pasta with soup. He put the chopped lettuce and cabbage leaves onto the casserole which was already filled with cooked macaroni and chicken stock. He picked up the ladle on one side and slowly stirred it.

Meanwhile, at the living room, Asuka's notebooks and school bag were neatly lined up on one side with two of Misato's hair dryer on both ends. This was Shinji's attempt to "save" what remained of Asuka's school belongings. To Pen-pen, however, the hair dryers' combined sound was completely keeping him from enjoying the show on TV.

"Pen-pen!" Shinji called out.

At that, Pen-pen didn't dare to blink and quickly ran to the kitchen knowing that the "Pen-pen" was a signal of food.

"Geez, you're that hungry, huh?" Shinji asked while looking at the penguin eating voraciously. With a shrug, he decided to go call Asuka.

He briefly stopped in front of the TV to turn it off mumbling that Pen-pen turned it on too loud.

Shinji stood at Asuka's door and knocked once. "Gomen ne, Asuka, but dinner is ready." he spoke out, enough for the girl to hear on the other side of the door. He waited for a response, but all seemed quiet.

He tried for the second time leaning closer to the door. "Ne, asuka, dinner's ready."

Again, not even a faint noise or clutter was heard.

Shinji's face crumpled a bit. "That's weird. I never saw her come out ever since she went inside a while ago."

With a heaved sigh, Shinji decided to open the door. "Asuka, pardon me, but I'm coming in now."

Though still a little unsure, Shinji gently pulled the door open. To his surprise, Asuka's room was dark though he could clearly see her uniform and socks--still wet--sprawled on the floor and illuminated by the light behind him. Poking on the wall, he finally found the light's switch and turned it on.

Apparently, she seemed to be sleeping with her usual shirt and shorts on. But then, as he looked closer, Asuka lay motionless and was barely on top of her bed with one leg lazily on the floor, the other one on her bed. One of her arms also lay limply inches off the floor while the other one was half-folded over her stomach. Her hair was scattered all around her pillow and she seemed to have had difficulty in breathing.

"Oi! Asuka! Asuka! Are you alright!" he asked worriedly as he ran to her side. He quickly but gently put her in a much comfortable position on her bed. He looked at her again, and it was then that he realized that her cheeks were flushed and she was indeed breathing quite heavily. He put the back of his hand against her forehead and he gasped.

Asuka was burning hot with fever. Shinji reached out for her blanket and covered her now shivering body. Unsure of what to do next, he raced to the living room and nervously reached for the telephone. He shakily dialed the number to Misato's cell phone. It rang once, twice, thrice, but no one was picking it up. To Shinji, it seemed forever, and so, he ended the call and dialed Kaji's number. Like Misato's, it just kept ringing.

Cursing under his breath, he tried his luck with Ritsuko's contact number. On the first ring, he looked back at Asuka's room agitated, he didn't even notice that Ritsuko was already on the other line.

"Shinji? Is that you?" the woman's voice woke his senses.

"Ah, h-hai. Ritsuko-san, I'm sorry to bother you right now, but..." came his worry-stricken voice.

"It's alright Shinji, what is it?" the other one supplied.

"A-asuka...she's having a fever right now! I don't know what to do! M-misato is not here, and I tried to call her up, but she wasn't answering, and...I, I--" Shinji retorted with his worry more eminent.

"Shinji, calm down." Ritsuko said sternly. "You have a medicine cabinet, right?"

"H-hai!" Shinji retorted, palms sweating.

"Good. Look for anything that bears the name of analgesic or paracetamol. Give it to her, but make sure she takes in food before or after that. Make her drink a lot of water too. Putting a cold ice bag or a wet cloth over her forehead can also help relieve the heat. You got all of that, Shinji?" Ritsuko spoke in such a confident voice which emanated her sense of control and authority over the matter.

"Hai, hai! Arigatou Ristuko-san!" Shinji returned while repeating all the things Ritsuko said in his head.

With a beep, the call was ended and Shinji automatically went to the bathroom to get the said medicine, a basin, and a face towel.

o0O0o

"Asuka, Asuka..." Shinji tapped her shoulder gently but enough to wake her up. "Sorry to wake you up, but you have to take this medicine." Shinji said raising his palm which held a tablet as soon as she opened her eyes.

"Mnnn..." Asuka returned meekly but her face expressed protest.

"Please Asuka, you're having a fever..." Shinji tried to persuade her with a crumpled forehead.

"I...iya..." Asuka returned. "G-go, go a-way... I don't...want...anyone...to see me...like this." a shudder went off at her last word.

A bit pissed off at her stubbornness, Shinji's grew a little determined. "Damn it, Asuka! You're having a fever and you're still so proud!" Shinji stopped. He was surprised at his own words. "G-gomen...I didn't mean to..."

Asuka, stared at him fiercely through enfeebled eyelid muscles. Still, those blue orbs managed to make Shinji even more guilty.

"Ba...ka..." Asuka muttered. At that, she tried to raise herself up. She succeeded, but her back wasn't completely off the bed when she felt her balance going away.

Surprised at her actions, his instincts prompted him to support her in sitting up the bed. Asuka, on the other hand, shrugged his hand off her back with her remaining strength and glared at him.

Shinji blinked, but he was relieved she was being more cooperative. "Kore.." he said as he handed her the tablet. Looking on one side, he got the glass of water from the bed side table and offered it to Asuka as soon as the tablet was in her mouth.

Asuka took the glass and then slowly drank from it, swallowing the tablet in the process.

Shinji smiled and took the almost empty glass from Asuka.

Asuka sighed, her eyebrows meeting each other. "What are you smiling for, stupid...?" she asked, strain apparent in her voice though she tried to keep her voice "strong" especially on the 'stupid' part.

"Oh, nothing. Uh, here, I made you some soup." Shinji replied while taking the tray up from the floor. He removed the bowl's cover and steam went up. "Sorry, but I had to heat it up again, so the vegetables are quite pale now, but I hope you'd still like it." Shinji was about to pick up the spoon from one side of the tray when Asuka spoke.

"I can feed myself." Came her stern voice.

Both looked at each other for a while. Asuka broke the contact leaning her head on one side looking down at her bed. "I, I, think you should go get yourself something to eat as well." She looked at him for a moment and then returned her gaze on her bed again realizing that Shinji put on the blankets for her.

Shinji smiled inwardly. She was right, his worry seemed to make him forget that he hasn't eaten yet. "I will, but I think I you should eat first. I'll just help you get water from the pitcher while you're eating." Shinji gestured at the pitcher of water on the bed side table. "Ritsuko-san said you have to drink lots of water."

"Anta baka?" Asuka's energy seemed to be coming back. "You mean you will just watch me eat? Don't be an idiot Ikari. Go get yourself some food." Again, another moment of silence crept upon them. "I mean, I wouldn't mind if you eat here with me. Just make sure you don't spill food over or something."

"Alright then." Shinji carefully placed the tray over her lap. "I'll just go get mine. Just call if you need anything, I'll be back quickly."

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Geez, you're just going to the kitchen. Now go, before I change my mind!"

Shinji stood up from the chair he was sitting on and then went out of the room. Asuka kept her eyes on his back and watched him disappear as he turned on the corner leading to the kitchen.

"Dummkopf..." she silently muttered. With a quick, but sincere smile, she picked up the spoon and started to eat.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Well yes, guys, that's the end of Part I. Part II will be uploaded very soon! So, how was it? Tell me, ne? Arigatou gozaimasu! 

_**Verflucht** - _"Darn it!" (i dunno if Asuka uses this, but, might as well put it up)  
_**Secure Type Infant** - _Mary Ainsworth was a psychologist who studied infants and classified them according to how they will behave in a "Strange Situation" (e.g. the Mother disappears for a while, and then returns). One of the classifications is the secure type infants: explore, play, etc, as long as the mother is present. They show some distress when the mother leaves, but greet her return with great enthusiasm.  
**_Motherese _**- a special tone of voice characterized by a high pitch, slow and exaggerated tones usually used by mothers/caregivers towards infants.

**_ForgottenDiary_**


	2. Part 2

**FIEBER**

**A/N: **Okie, so this is Part 2 of Fieber. I am actually back here in the Philippines for my 4-month long vacation! Yayness! I finally found time to finish this one out while looking after our house. laughs But before you read, lemme answer and say my thank you to all the people who reviewed (dunno, it's been a custom for me to do this):

**Unbesiegbar Kriegsmachine **- Well, I'm glad you liked it. Sadly, this is the last part of the story, but hey, I'm sure gonna write another one. Perhaps longer and with a more diversified plot. Thanks!

**Cobra175 **- Haha! Destined for glory, eh? Hmm, I guess that's a bit too much for me, but thanks a lot! It's kinda flattering for a debut fic to receive such a praise. I hope you enjoy the conclusion.

**saiyan prince1 **- Haha! To tell you the truth, I didn't like Asuka before. It was only after watching the End of Evangelion that I came to like her. But I'm glad you liked it though. I guess you make a good model of open-mindedness! (.) Thank you!

**spike08 and Godsbane **- Here's the update! Seriously, this is by far the fastest update I've ever made when it comes to my ficcies. Hope you like the finale!

**rheaditto2 **- Really? haha! I'd like to see Asuka take care of the house! Hmm, guess I haven't had a chance to read that cuz like what I said, it's only now that I have actually ventured to the EVA ficcie world laughs So yeah...Thanks to you too!

**JOHN117 **- Heheh...erm, then I hope you won't have any problems with this last installment. ( . ) I find it a bit hard to live up to people's expectations sometimes, but bleh, do tell me what you think of this one, okie? Thanks!

**Marty4286 and RedShadow64 **- ** - **I see, thanks for your comments. I guess you're both right. Must be the years of writing RK fics. You see, I'm used to adding bits and pieces of Japanese phrases when I feel like it's needed. And I also thought that since Asuka uses some German words in the anime and manga, I decided to incorporate some as well. But hey, I don't have to find any excuses, right? Anyways, still, a big thank you!

**b123sedg **- Cool! I like Asuka and Shinji! Good to know someone shares my "passion". laughs thanks!

**kyleotaku - **And WAFF it is. Hehe...erm, you'll see. I just hope I didn't over do it though. groans Thank you!

**Cyber-Undead - **Ehehe...actually, I noticed that part (the one-shot thingy) when I read it again. lolz...I was supposed to correct that, but I guess I missed it (not to mention I was too lazy to do it). I tried to keep your comments in mind while writing this chap, but I guess it'll still take me time before I can actually "master" Shinji's character. Thanks for that btw. It was very helpful. As for Asuka, I guess I really had fun writing about her. Her personality is one of my favorites from among all the anime characters I like--someone trying to be strong behind a seemingly fragile heart. laughs Do enjoy this one!

**Disclaimer: **EVA is not mine...belongs to those people at Gainax et al.

**Warnings: **OOCness... sighs and some WAFFyness

**Notes: **I placed a translation of the Japanese and German words used in here right beside the word. If some of the words do not have any translation, that's because the same word was used earlier and was already translated. So yeah...hehe...

**Part 2**

Shinji took another look at Asuka's sleeping form before removing his hand on the light switch. She seemed to be fine now, with her fever tamed by the medicine. But he knew she had to take another dose after a few hours or else, it might relapse.

The silence of the apartment made him hear her slow and steady breathing. He saw her shift a little under the covers. He tilted his head on one side, shoving his hands onto his pockets.

_You can be so nice when you're sleeping, huh?... _Shinji mused to himself smiling a bit whille looking at her.

Ever since they met, he couldn't really count how many times she had called himr "baka". The usual tone and pitch of her voice when mocking or insulting him suddenly felt like some form of endearment--at least for him. And of course, not to forget how hard she "tries" to compete with Shinji in piloting the EVA. But still, in the end, Shinji couldn't deny how this outspoken red-headed girl brought unsaid happiness into his life. To him, she was a fellow pilot, a classmate, a friend, a sister, a part of his "family", and...

And...

And...

And...

Shinji lowered his eyelids. He remembered the last time he watched her sleep--when he tried to kiss her. Why he wanted to at that time, he still wasn't sure if he had any answer for himself right now. And then, he remembered why he stopped a mere inches from her lips. She was calling out "mama" and he couldn't forget how that single bead of tear went down sadly from her closed eyes.

Shinji turned around and then took another glimpse at her. _I wonder if..._

Dismissing his thoughts, Shinji decided to go to sleep as well.

Asuka found herself in a somewhat familiar place that she used to have been not so long ago. She looked at herself and she was wearing her favorite yellow dress. She took a step forward and looked around, assessing her surroundings and it was then that she realized that she was at Papa Langley's house back in Germany.

"Odd..." She whispered with her forehead crumpled.

"Hallo? (Hello) Papa? Mama?" She called out referring to her father and step mother.

Just then, a door opened in front of her with a strong light emitting out that she had to cover her eyes for a while. The illumination subsided and she went in, surprised at what she saw.

It was that time...

It was that time...

It was that time...

Asuka gulped.

She saw herself when she was much younger, maybe around 7 or 8 years old. She lay on her bed with a wet cloth on top of her head.

She remembered...

She was suffering from fever at that time.

The sound of someone's foot steps registered onto Asuka's ears. She saw a womanly figure go at the side of the bed.

"Mama Langley..." her voice trailed off as she watched her own memories.

"Asuka, you be a good girl now. Papa went off for an important meeting and I have to attend to my patients." Mama Langley casually started. "I left your meal at the kitchen, and here's your medicine. Be sure to drink it, alright?"

The young Asuka opened her heavy eyelids and produced a weak yes.

"That's good. I will see you tonight then." Mama Langley pat her covers once and then she disappeared as fast as she appeared.

Asuka's fists were clenched as she watched her younger self shakily go down from bed and drink the medicine left on the head board. Asuka quietly approached the younger girl who was trying to fumble pouring the medicine syrup into the medicine cup.

"Don't help me." A cold tone came from the young Asuka who didn't bother looking at her.

Asuka's eyes widened.

"I don't need your help. I promised, I promised to not need any help from anyone." The child drank the medicine, her gulp audible at the last drop of the liquid.

Asuka was then met by the piercing stare of her own eyes with the words, "Stay away from me" coming out of the child's mouth.

Suddenly, everything faded and Asuka now found herself in the observation room of her deceased mother.

Nothing changed. She was still there, holding the doll compassionately and lovingly.

"Mama..." Asuka stared into the glass, her hands plastered on the viewing window's surface.

"Asuka dear, you have a fever..." Kyoko caressed the doll's forehead. "You must listen to mama and drink your medicine, alright? If not, that girl over there will laugh at you."

Asuka's eyes widened. She took a hesitant step back.

"Mama, look at me, not that damned doll! Mama! Mama!" Asuka shouted, her voice shuddering while hitting the viewing window with the bottom part of her fists.

Kyoko didn't even seem to bother nor pay any attention. She just continued to "talk" to the doll lovingly encased in her arms.

Asuka stopped with her pounding. "Unfair...why? Why?...Mama...do you...did you...love me?" Asuka's eyes were tear-jerked as she gazed at the floor beneath her.

"Ienaiiiiiiiiiii! (No; no way) Mamaaaaaaaa!" it was those last two words in her dream that woke her up.

Shinji's eyes snapped open upon hearing Asuka scream. He hurriedly ran to her room feeling sure she had a nightmare.

"Asuka! Asuka!" Shinji called out as he went into her room.

He stopped. She was already awake, sitting on top of her bed with her back on him while she hugged her up drawn knees tightly.

"Gomen ne (sorry), Asuka. Are you alright? I-I heard you scream..." Shinji tried to calm himself while asking those questions.

Asuka never showed any signs of movement, nor did she respond to any of his questions. She just sat there, seemingly caught in her own world.

Shinji caught a glimpse of the green digits in the digital clock placed on one corner of the room. It was already 1:09 AM.

"Hm, Asuka, I think you should take your medicine now." Shinji said realizing it has been almost 4 hours since she took the first dose.

Asuka remained quiet and immobile. At that moment, Shinji knew talking or even telling her to take the medicine will be of no use. It was rare for him to see her acting like this, and come to think of it, she was sick.

Accepting defeat, Shinji sat down on the floor with his back leaning on the wall. He too, became silent.

Minutes passed but no one dared to utter any word nor move from their current position. Shinji caught sight of the clock again.

_1:30..._ he told himself sighing inwardly.

"Shinji..." Asuka suddenly spoke in an indescribably calm and sober voice.

"Hai?" Shinji returned. The sound of his name suddenly rendered an indefinable unfamiliarity.

"Tell me...about your mother?" Asuka asked with her gaze stuck on the dimly lighted wall in front of her.

Shinji was taken aback. Among anyone else, he least expected her to ask him such a question.

"My mother..." Shinji spoke, lowering his head. Thoughts of yesterday slowly surfaced through.

"What is she like?" Asuka asked again.

"I, I can't really recall anything much about her..." Shinji returned half smiling.

"That's good." Asuka retorted.

"Huh?" Shinji asked quite unsure of what she meant.

"I said that's good...So you don't have to be haunted by the past." Asuka spoke slowly.

"I--" Shinji wanted to say something but then, he saw Asuka hug herself tighter.

"Just this once, Shinji...I'll tell you. Mama...I have no mama..." Asuka buried her face on her knees. "My mama hates me...She looked so happy at that time...but...but..." came a staccato of incongruent words . "I hate dolls..." came her muffled voice as she shook from an unknown pain within her.

Suddenly, she felt Shinji's presence. She heard him sit on the edge of the bed but it was enough for their backs to make contact with each other. Asuka never protested or moved. She just stayed there, waiting for him to say something.

Shinji could feel the heat from underneath Asuka's clothes. He knew her fever was on the rise again and he had to let her take the medicine. But before that, he felt as if he had to "talk" with her.

"Kaa-san (mother)...I know, I know she loved me." Shinji started trying not to let the jumbled images of yesterday take control of his thoughts.

Asuka queered her eyes, a pang of jealousy hitting her.

Shinji craned his head up, looking at the dark ceiling. "I was still young at that time...I didn't have any mother for so long a time either...and then...and then... " Shinji lowered his head back down. "My father abandoned me..."

Asuka's eyes widened and her arms around her legs loosened up a bit.

Shinji clutched the edge of the bed, forming a half fist as thoughts about all the things that happened after her mother's death took their turn. His thoughts momentarily stopped when he felt Asuka's back losing its stiffness. He could feel the slight bend of her spinal cord going against his own.

"If your mother asked you to die with her, would you say yes?" Asuka asked meekly in a monotonous tone.

Shinji half turned his head towards her. "W-what do you mean? No mother would ever want to do that..."

_Although I know my father wouldn't care if I die..._ Shinji hastily told himself.

Asuka chuckled. Once. Twice. And then she was giggling, her body was shaking from her laughter. Before Shinji could utter another word, Asuka's laughter suddenly turned into sobs.

"Baka (stupid)...look at what you've done...you made me cry..." Asuka told him in a groggy voice.

"W-what--" Shinji quickly turned his whole body to look at her. He didn't expect her to act this way. Worse, she said it was his fault.

"G-gomen..." Shinji silently apologized lowering his head.

"Verdammt (damn)...Why do you always have to say sorry! Stop being so pathetic!" Asuka exclaimed looking at him with crumpled eyebrows.

Shinji raised his head up meeting her gaze. "I...I..."

The small moon light that passed through the windows was enough for Shinji to see the streak of tears that dampened Asuka's eyes and cheeks. She looked pissed, but within that irate face suggested a sense of her weakness and fragility. Like a lost child asking for help and care.

Shinji started to think if behind that strong and "superior" mask Asuka was always wearing, a vulnerable and helpless creature--much what he thought was like him--existed.

He couldn't help it. He just found his fingers stroking away the wetness away from her face. He could feel the heat of her skin probably caused by her fever. She never flinched. She seemed to even relax onto his hold.

Asuka closed her eyes letting the boy in front oh her caress her smooth skin. She felt the dizziness coming back much like it did hours ago. It was true, her fever was on the rise again and her back was starting to give up. She tried to fight it, but she just felt so sick, and strangely, she just wanted someone to hold her.

"Shinji no baka (stupid Shinji)..." she whispered to his face as her body slowly went limp and found its way to Shinji's strong arms.

"Asuka?" Shinji asked as he looked down on the girl. He placed the back of his hands over her forehead again. Her temperature was up as he suspected. He reached out for the medicine with a free hand, while the other one supported Asuka's head.

"Here, take this." He said as he gave her the tablet and then reached for the glass to give her water.

Asuka nestled her head on the crook of Shinji's arms. "You must be thinking I'm the one who's pathetic, huh?" Asuka said without looking at him.

"O-of course not." Shinji retorted as he returned the glass on the bed side table. "Would you expect me to leave you alone?"

Asuka smiled. "I just don't want to be in debt...especially with you, Third Children..."

Shinji sighed as he looked away. He noticed the blanket wallowing on one side and he decided to put it over Asuka's body. The girl never said a word but thanked him inwardly.

"And besides, I think anyone in my position would do this." Shinji supplied not minding her earlier comment as he smoothed the ends of the blanket.

Asuka breathed in his scent as her head met the side of his abdomen. She could feel a slow, but strong pulse in there lulling her to sleep. "Not true for the people I used to live with, dummkopf (dummy; dumb)." came her stifled voice.

The soft puffs of air that went out of her mouth seemed to send tickles along his ribs but he controlled his bodily reactions, although his hands suddenly gripped her tighter. Asuka reacted a bit with a quick gasp.

And then she understood why. "You're ticklish!" A weak laugh went out from her mouth and then one hand reached out to tickle Shinji's other side.

Shinji gave a chuckle or two before catching her hand softly while his other hand landed, elbow on the bed but he was still supporting Asuka's head.

Time seemed to stop as brown orbs locked with blue ones through the dimly lighted room. Their hands were still up in the air unmoving while their chests rose up and down in a steady manner.

Shinji broke their eye contact and deftly trailed his eyes off from Asuka's face down to her throat and into the slight swell of her chest that was covered by the blanket. He quickly returned his eyes to look at her when he saw her gazing at him.

"G-gomen..." Shinji whispered as he lowered their hands down on Asuka's side, only to realize he was almost on top of her.

Asuka never removed her wrist from Shinji's hold. "For what, baka?" Asuka returned meekly and sarcastically feeling a wave of sleepiness over her.

Shinji gulped. Unsure of what will happen or what he should do next.

_Should I, should I let her go now? But this feels so right...Would she be angry if I-- _thoughts sprang up in his psyche.

_Is he going to kiss me? _Asuka thought inwardly with no feeling of dejection whatsoever. Sure, she always thought of him as a spineless, good for nothing pervert. But she knew, somewhere inside her was a silenced adoration for this boy.

Before Shinji knew it, his face was again inches off her face, just like the last time. The only difference is that she's fully awake right now.

Asuka closed her eyes as she found no reason to resist."Baka..." she whispered in an almost inaudible manner as if challenging him further.

Without any warning, Shinji found his lips brushing ever so gently over hers. Asuka, though weakened wanted to burst out with laughter at his inexperienced "style". She remained patient waiting for him to lead.

Shinji lowered his head further, sinking his chest on top of her while his right hand pinned Asuka's hand on the side of her head.

Asuka could feel the pressure of Shinji's weight on her and she could tell both of their hearts were pounding like mad. Shinji tilted his head on one side to get a better position. Hot white thrills went off from Asuka's arms to the end of her fingers which found their way onto Shinji's hair seeking comfort. Shinji groaned a bit at the gentle tug of Asuka's fingers on his scalp but he continued to bless her mouth.

With a muted assurance, Shinji coaxed her lips to part with his tongue. A bit unsure, he let it slip in to meet with her own tongue. Asuka sighed into his mouth and held him closer. How long they kissed, neither knew, nor did they care for that matter.

On the other hand, Asuka felt very sleepy and tired as the drug's effects came in again. _Not now... _she told herself, protesting. Shinji noticed her slowed response and pace. Though a bit disappointed, he realized she needed rest. With one final stroke of his lips over hers, he broke the contact.

Asuka opened her eyes slowly to meet his gentle gaze over her.

Shinji licked his lips noiselessly and then stared at her.

"S-slap me if you want, Asuka..." Shinji uttered soberly.

Asuka gave out a happy sigh. "Anta baka? (Are you stupid?)" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down. "Look after me tonight, will you?"

Shinji briefly looked at her with questioning eyes and then returned to rest his head on her chest hearing the beat of her heart. With a silent smile, he nodded twice and closed his eyes, with his arm loosely draped on her waist.

**A/N: **Alrighty! That's done! haha! Sorry if I ever left you wanting. Again, forgive me for its OOCness... bleh I'm such a lousy writer... Anyways, I caught a friend of mine reading this on my lappy without my permission and asked if I could add a lemon scene. Erm, I dunno, I might, but I guess you guys might as well tell me if you want a scene or not. But surely, I won't be posting it here on cuz it doesn't accept M rated fics. Do e-mail me if you like the idea, ne? Okie, so, I hope to write another EVA fic sooner or later. Until then! See ya'll!


End file.
